Young Avengers: New Generation
by Elsa Laufeyson
Summary: After the events of The Avengers, Thor the dark world and Captain America the winter soldier The Avengers made lives on their own, but when evil came into their lives the Avengers sent their children to safety with the care of Phil Coulson and his team(Agents of Shield If I may add). I OWN NOTHING! The Avengers belongs to Marvel and Frozen belongs to Disney!
1. Chapter 1

**~Prologue~**

It came a day unlike any other, when earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common treat, the soldier, the god, the knight, the hulk, the spy and the archer… on that day, the avengers were born. The first that they ever fought was Loki, the God of Mischief and Thor's adopted brother, the avengers were parted from Loki's schemes until they get fixed up and fought together as a team to defeat Loki until they've won the war and defeated the enemy. At first they didn't along that well, but at times they take step by step at a time to get know each other.

As the New York Chutauri battle was over, they go on their separate ways. Years have passed after the time when Thor defeated the dark elves, Captain America and black widow saved shield from Hydra and Iron man defeated the mandarin, After the dark elves defeated, Loki usurped the throne of Asgard for a while but until others found out that Loki disguised himself as Odin, many of the people of Asgard treated him nothing but an outcast, but some of them Like Frigga, the only person that Loki was loved by her but the time the dark elves attacked Asgard, she passed away making him depressed and Lonely, regretting on himself that he'd never wanted his mother to die, he wanted his mother to stay with him and loved him as her own son. Even Loki cares his adopted brother, Thor, Loki once said he never wanted the throne but to be his equal. He was forgiven from Thor after he faked his death and took the throne posed as Odin but instead he didn't want to stay here on Asgard for he didn't want to remember the memories that he was shadowed by his brother's greatness and didn't get accepted by Odin's proud and love for him but still he wanted to remember the time he had with his mother and he and Thor's happy childhood memories…so he moved on and started a new life unknowingly. And finally when the world was at peace… the heroes build lives on their own.

The soldier and spy fell in love…

The knight spends his life time with a woman named pepper Potts, his personal secretary…

The thunder god gone back to Asgard along with his loved one named Jane Foster, the woman of science, became king and queen of Asgard for they ruled together side by side…

The hulk and his childhood friend Betty Ross spend their lifetime loving each other...

And one by one, the children of the avengers came in to their lives, children who would one day become a new generation of heroes. But in time evil returns to the avengers' peaceful lives. The avengers had no choice but to keep their children safe from danger, they brought them to shield for they will be in care for their children….

James _"Romanoff"_ Rogers _(Son of Steve Rogers "Captain America" and Natasha Romanoff "Black Widow")_

Howard Stark _Named after Tony Stark's Father (Son of Tony Stark "Iron Man" and Pepper Potts)_

Halvor _"Foster"_Thorson _(Eldest Son of "Thor" Odinson and Jane Foster)_

Erza_ "Foster"_Thorson_ (Youngest Daughter of "Thor" Odinson and Jane Foster)_

Francis Barton_ (Son of Clint Barton "Hawkeye" and Natasha Romanoff "Black Widow")_

Lyra Banner _(Daughter of Bruce Banner and Adopted Daughter of Betty Ross, Real daughter of Thundra)_

**_Hey Guys it's my first making a crossover so the list of these kids that I put on are my OC's and the others based on the comics. _**

**_Ok, This Fanfic is going to be really hard for me make long chapter, so you guys are going to have wait for a month or two, or maybe more :p Anyway this will be like a series and some of these chapters will be in the Marvel's Agents of Shield. I like making up my own stories, Sorry if my english grammar is not really that good, but I hope it's worth my writing it perfectly :)_**


	2. Pure Sacrifice

**Ok this chapter can be a little bit softy, fluffy and cliche then darker and violent^^ There will be a Loki/Elsa romance :3**

~200 years ago~

~5 years later after the great thaw of the Eternal Winter, December 28, 1848, Norway~

It was a beautiful snowy day in Arendelle where a lot of people, they dance, sing and laugh, where today they're going to celebrate a new royal heir. Children roam around the village playing with their friends by making a snowman, snowball fight and more. Inside a castle where two royal sisters live along with their husbands, one was a king and the other a newly prince of arendelle. The king and queen waved for the prince and princess to leave the decorated room for the preparation. He and his beautiful queen walked through the hallway to go the nursery room. They both opened the two panel door as they went inside into the room. The nursery room was beautifully decorated with the color of light blue, patterns of white roses on the walls and on that side of the large window where the crib was placed. The royal parents walked to the crib where their child was laid…A daughter, she has her mother's platinum blonde hair and her pale skin then her eyes was grey with purity.

The King and Queen looked at their daughter lovingly as she played with her silver bell rattle, an early gift from the Queen's cousin, Rapunzel. The Queen carried her baby gently into her arms, cradling her softly.

"Happy Birthday, My Lilliana…" The Queen smiled then holds her daughter in the side of her cheek, giving them a moment for them to cherish.

"Elsa, My Love…It's time" The king said while putting his hand on his daughter's head gently.

"Alright" She replied as they went out of the nursery room.

While they were almost at the throne room, the princess along with a snowman named Olaf ran towards to them when her prince was catching up to her making him a little bit tired of running.

"Hi, Little Lilli, happy birthday!" The princess and Olaf both said squealing while Elsa nodded her head side to side.

"Anna, Olaf! You're both a little bit loud"

"Oh sorry, Elsa" Anna covered her mouth with one hand as Olaf did the same before she spoke.

"It's alright Anna, you remind me of my oaf brother who has a loud mouth like you" The King said smirking at his sister -in-law.

"Oh please" She waved her hand up and down "Thor is like a big brother to me and I'm glad you have him as your brother, Loki"

"Ehehe, well yeah, he is my brother but he's still an oaf"

"Oh yeah, your brother's name is oaf, right?" Olaf said in a cheerful as Kristoff face palmed while everyone stared at him awkwardly.

After their conversation, they went to the throne room where a lot of people from different countries are invited here in arendelle for celebrating the new princess of arendelle. One of the dignitaries arrived from Spain, Ireland and Germany, they were once here from arendelle at the time of the coronation of Queen Elsa then after the eternal winter incident, they were also glad that Queen Elsa thaw this Eternal Winter and were expecting themselves to be happy to see the Queen's newborn daughter.

While the guests were folk dancing and clapping together following the beat of the music, Kai stepped forward at the side of the throne to announce the coming of the king and queen. When the guests were finished their traditional Norwegian folk dance, Kai spoke in formal words as they faced at front of Him before he speaks.

"Our Royal Highnesses, Loki, King of Arendelle" Loki stepped at the side of the throne walking gracefully "Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and young Lilliana, The New Princess of Arendelle" Elsa walks to side of her Husband holding her baby in a bundle then stands beside Loki. Gerda walk towards to the Queen then tells her that the royal crib was ready at the side of the thrones of the King and Queen. Elsa nodded slightly and gives her sleeping baby to Gerda. She puts Elsa's child gently in a red velvet crib with decorated Norwegian design patterns.

Kai continues to announce the other royal relatives "Anna, Princess of Arendelle and Kristoff, Prince of Arendelle" Anna along with Kristoff Holding his hand frantically slightly run towards the side of her Brother-in-law then waves hi to the guests while Kristoff fixes himself being formal then bows slightly to the guests in front of him. The guest made applause to the royal family then proceeds on waiting for them to give the blessings to the new royal princess of Arendelle.

The first ones to make the blessing for the new princess were the royal relatives of Queen Idun, King and Queen of Corona and their Daughter, Princess Rapunzel and her Husband, Eugene. They walked in a calm, reserved and regal way as they bowed to the royal family of Arendelle. The Queen of Corona spoke gently to King and Queen to make her speech for them.

"Elsa, My Sister's Daughter and My Niece, I Queen Primrose of Corona, am glad that you and your husband have made your kingdom peace and Joy without any deception and selfishness. I am happy that you both started a new life like your parents did before you were born, As Queen of Corona; I give you my Blessings for your beautiful daughter as a new member of the royal family… Your Mother and Father will be very proud of you, Elsa, My dear…" Queen Primrose continues her speech to her nephew-in-law.

"Loki, My Nephew-in-law, there are words that I cannot say for you, but I am glad you came into Elsa's Life and made her your wife and your Queen and started a family with her. Please love her, cherish her and give all your heart to her, I know that you will become a great King and a good father to your newborn daughter, Princess Lilliana. May you and your family lived a long and a happy life…She bowed deeply then turns around, walking towards to her King then stays beside him.

"Thank you for giving me a beautiful speech for me and my husband and a wonderful blessing for my daughter, Queen Primrose" Elsa stood in regal then gave them a kind smile.

After many people gave blessings to the King and Queen's daughter, a man with a blonde hair in a red cape with black trousers and black armor with silver circles on his chest plate, walked towards the royal couple.

"Brother!" he waved then bear hugged his little brother.

"Ugh! Thor, you know you should be more graceful than just squeeze me to death in front of my wife, do you?!" he said while being squeezed tightly by Thor.

"Oh, sorry Brother" He lets go of Loki as he apologized then looks at Elsa.

"Elsa, my beautiful sister-in-law" Thor hugged her gently then looks at her with awe "You really are such a beautiful creature in all of the nine realms, no beauty could ever compare to the women of Asgard, I must say…" He then looks at Loki "You're one lucky man" he winks as Loki fist bump at his brother's brawn shoulder.

After this magnificent celebration, the people waved goodbye and made a bow to the King and Queen then went to their respectful homes. Thor, on the other hand, stayed here in Arendelle as a guest and a family, he was happy that he was able to see his niece for the first time. He went to talk to Loki something in private as Loki leaves his wife and his daughter alone in the nursery room. Elsa cradled her sleeping child then sings her a lullaby, after that, memories flown into her mind about the day she gave birth to Lilliana.

**~FLASHBACK~**

2 days after the great thaw of the Eternal Winter, December 26, 1848, Norway~

_Elsa was there in her bed, tired as she looks at Gerda holding her baby in front her "It's a girl, my queen" The baby cried a little when Gerda gives her the baby gently, Elsa looked at her baby lovingly as she looked at her appearance, her hair was raven black as ebony, her skin so fair and her emerald green eyes "She looks like her father, so much" She thought. But something happened unfortunate when her daughter was mildly breathing, Elsa told Gerda to call Loki, Kristoff and Anna for help. She struggled crying as she tries to wake up her newborn baby when Loki came to her along with Kristoff and Anna._

"_Loki! Anna! My baby is not breathing well!"She cried as everyone shocked then cried except Loki, on the other hand who is slightly crying but tries to be positive for him to found a way to heal his newborn child. _

"_Elsa calmed down-"He hugs her gently but Elsa cries hard as her baby is dying._

"_My…Baby…" She sobbed with tears flowing into her cheeks as Loki tells her he has found a way to heal their child._

"_Elsa, there's a way we could save her" he looked at her deeply into eyes then looks at his dying daughter with sadness. He faces to Kristoff and Anna for he told them to look after Arendelle while they were gone, Anna and Kristoff nodded as Loki and Elsa while holding their child prepares to ride on a horse then runs off leaving Arendelle in the hands of Anna and Kristoff for them to be in charge while they're gone. Loki and Elsa were stopped here in the middle of the grass fields, he goes down from his horse then helps Elsa go down carefully while holding her baby. She looks at her husband with a confused look._

"_Why are we here, my love?"_

_Loki did not answer her but looks at the sky twirling in a bright light crashes down with a strong blast from the ground. An all powerful man holding a staff and a beautiful middle aged woman wearing a dark blue gown with her beautiful hazel hair flowing behind back stands graceful then puts her hands together in the middle of her torso. Loki bowed slightly while Elsa holds her baby tightly, the strangers walked towards to them slowly then spoke._

"_So… this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle" The old man spoke_

"_Yes, father" Loki replied when Elsa asked to the stranger in front of her "Who are you?" the old man faces her with blank expression "I am Odin, the All-father, King of Asgard and Protector of the nine-realms" He then looks at the baby she's carrying in her arms. "__Odin…so he's the father of Loki and Thor if I presume, father used to tell me he's from the Norse mythology ,the stories he told us as children"__ then stares at the woman beside him "__Then this is Frigga, Odin's wife, My… she's beautiful even though she's between young and old she has beauty in her appearance" __She thought. _

"_Father, if I may speak, the reason why I let you came here its... it's because our child is dying, please father, I beg you" He looks at his father begging him with plea and does not want his daughter to die giving them sorrow and depression. As moments of silence passed on, the All-father spoke._

"_I will heal my half mortal granddaughter, but on one condition…" Loki and Elsa looked at each other then the All father waiting for his request, Odin then spoke with words that they did not want to hear "Loki, you will leave Midgard and return to us from Asgard and never see your wife and your family again then...make my granddaughter, a blue star in all of the realms for she will help the lost people and be their guide, she will reach at 10 years of age for her to leave her realm then become a star from the dark skies, that is my final word"._

"_What…what am I hearing what he just said, My husband leaving me and my only child as a star"__ Elsa thought shock on what the All father has said. Loki slightly chuckled nervously to a confused look " F-Father, did you realize on what you just said, you know I can't leave my wife alone and we had a child together-" Odin raises his hand then made his final word "That's my condition Loki, whether you like it or not! Return to Asgard… "He looks at his son with serious expression "Or suffer the consequences …"_

_Loki thinks and thinks of a way if he will decide on whether he will leave his wife and Queen or let his daughter die. As he is about to speak, Elsa spoke with sorrow and sadness "All father, please don't let Loki leave me and you, taking my daughter away from me…Your majesty, please I beg you as a wife and a mother, please…" Her tears fell into cheeks while holding her baby, the All father looks at her with a little pity in his heart, he slightly felt sorry on what he had done to make Loki and his lover, Elsa tear apart._

"_I am sorry, Queen Elsa, that is my final word"_

_Elsa cries as Loki faces her and their child, not wanting to ruin the precious moment. "Elsa, my love" He puts his hand into her cheeks and his thumb rubbing it looks deeply into her eyes "I have to go and follow my father's decisions…I really don't want leave you, I truly am" Loki's tear went out from his eye and smiled at his Elsa, the beautiful midgardian Snow Queen then looks at his father bravely._

"_Father as I have said I can't leave my wife and my family also our daughter being taken away from us…" He breathes heavily then continues "I will return to Asgard and leave my title as King of Arendelle to Prince of Asgard once again…but… Let me stay in just 1 week to spend my time with Elsa and my daughter and the rest of my family here on Midgard" Odin with astonishment, looked at his son with surprised but still stay solemn._

"_Then it is settled" He walked towards Elsa and Loki together with his granddaughter in her mother's arms then puts his hand on little fragile head then appears to glow bright from his palm, he chanted his spell with unknown words on which Elsa couldn't completely understand .While he's still healing, he uses his thumb rubbing his granddaughter's head looks at his granddaughter tenderly, he smiled with affection for he is already a grandfather to her "__My granddaughter, so beautiful and fair for she will really become a very beautiful blue star, a beauty no other women, not even the women of Asgard can compare with her". __Suddenly, something changed in Lilliana's appearance, Her Hair no longer raven black but platinum blonde hair, the same hair color like her mother , Elsa used to have that kind of hair then her eyes slowly begins to open and change from emerald green to misty gray eyes, such eyes that no women could have that kind of color. Odin lets go of his hand as Loki and Elsa were surprised that their daughter was healed and were awed by her appearance, Elsa hugged her baby girl with affection and care while Loki rubbed her little snow blonde hair and kissed her head. Frigga walk towards her son and her daughter-in-law as she looks at her granddaughter with love then faces Elsa with a smile then asked "May I…hold my dear grandchild, please?" Elsa nodded as she gave her baby to Frigga. _

"_My…she's so precious, my dear?" She looks at her granddaughter with awe then at Elsa who is smiling was watching Frigga and her daughter with affection "You are going to be a great mother, Elsa I can assure you that" she said._

"_T-Thank you, Queen Frigga" She smiled nervously as Frigga gave back her daughter then asked her for the second time "So what are you going to name this fair daughter of yours, Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Elsa looked at Frigga then Loki who smiled at her then looks at Frigga again "Lilliana…" Looks down at her daughter "Lilliana, Your Majesty" then looks up at Loki with a purely smirked expression then at Frigga, nodding for the liking of her granddaughter's name "Lilliana…Such a beautiful name". Odin then said his goodbyes and tells Frigga to come home with him as she hugged her son lovingly then whispers at his ear "You'll be a great father, Loki, my son" He nodded while still hugging his mother "I will, mother" Frigga lets go from their embrace then faces Elsa nodded as she did the same. The All Father and his Queen left from their presence as the swirling light comes upon them. As the swirling light consumes them, Loki and Elsa went to the castle by riding their horse. When they went inside the castle, Loki looks at his wife and his daughter then comments on what Elsa had called their daughter's name "I like that name" Elsa looks at Loki smiling "I like that name, Lilliana…it suits her" Elsa faces at Loki as his lips were into hers then looks down at their little princess sleeping, he puts hand at her little head rubbing it with his thumb and kisses her hair._

_**~FLASHBACK ENDED~**_

"Elsa" She looked back at Loki standing in front of her then walk towards her and puts his arm around her waist, she smiled at him as she kissed him in his icy lips yet warm to her "Is everything alright, Love?" She carefully puts her baby from her crib then leaves the nursery room to the royal couple's bedroom as she opened the door when Loki holds her wrist as she looks back at him as her tears come out from her icy blue eyes "No…everything is not alright" He puts both his hands on her cheeks and wipes them with his thumb "My love, just promise me…that you will wait for me while I'm gone…promise me, Elsa" She looked deeply into his eyes as he did the same then whispers from his lips "Yes…I trust you" Loki kisses her passionately then carries her between her legs to his torso, the couple gives each other butterfly kisses from their upper bodies then they remove their clothes as they continue to kiss each other with love and pure ecstasy. After their love making, Elsa had her head on Loki's bare chest, tracing pattern on it with her slender fingers. They were laid together under a blanket that Loki had summoned and he ran his fingers through her hair and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Elsa, you should know that I love you and I will never leave you, no matter what happens I will find a way to see you again" His face met hers then looked into her icy blue eyes with his emerald green eyes "…and…I will return for you, My love" She smiled "And I love you, my king" She nodded as he kissed her with his wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck as the moon shines from the window reflecting the saddened lovers yearning for them to love once more.

~5 days later after the Celebration of the new Princess of Arendelle, January 2, 1849, Norway~

Loki looked through at the window where he watch the red sky and the sun setting "Loki" He turned back where his wife, Elsa was in front of him walking towards to him then puts her arm from his waist "Elsa, my darling" He then puts his arms around her neck. "I really don't want you to leave" she buries her face to his chest "I…I just can't" Loki sighs as he rubs her silky hair with his fingers "Me too, Elsa…me too".

When Loki and Elsa with Lilliana in her arms riding a horse along with Thor riding in his own stallion, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf riding with Sven as they reach the grass fields. They all went down from their horses as they walked through the middle of the grass fields. Elsa holds her baby carefully while Kristoff, Anna and Olaf were all facing at Loki and Thor.

"I guess… This is goodbye huh?" Anna wipes her tears as she ran towards to her brother-in-law embracing him in a brother-sister hug then embraces Thor with the same brotherly-sister Hug for as they recall were very close when they first met each other 5 years ago while Kristoff shakes his hand on Loki's "I'm gonna miss ya, Loki!" He awkwardly hugs him in a strange affection "Me too, Kristoff" He lets go of him as Loki faces Elsa and his daughter, walk towards to her as they face each other.

"You know, you don't have to go"

"You know, I can't disrespect my father's request…"

She looks at him with tears in her eyes, sobbing and pleading him to stay "I…I just…can't lose you" Loki puts his hand on her cheek wiping her tears with his thumb "Nor will I, my love" He looks at his daughter with a fatherly love affection for he will see her again and will wait for her to grow up to become a beautiful young lady "Hey there, my little princess" Elsa smiled at both of them giving their lovable goodbye between the father and his daughter, Lilliana, who looks at h one last time then smiles for him and he smiled back at her, Loki gave her a kiss in her forehead "I love you so much and I will come back for you and your mother, I swear it with all my heart, my little princess" Thor approaches to them as he took Elsa's hand and kisses it "Farewell, Fair Queen Elsa of Arendelle…" He looks at his little niece then puts his hand on her hair and rubs it softly "And farewell, Princess Lilliana of Arendelle…I'm sure we will see each other again someday, you will always be my favorite niece and no one else" He lets go of his hand as he pat his shoulder telling him it's time to leave, he walks in the middle of the grass then calls for the gatekeeper to open the bifrost. Loki on the other hand, gives Elsa a soft goodbye kiss "Goodbye, My Snow Queen, We will see each other again" She looks at him with her sorrowful eyes pleading him to stay but instead she brushed off her tears with her fingers, thinking positive that he will come back for her "Goodbye…My king…and…My Love, I will be waiting for you" He smiled to his Queen as he leaves her walking towards Thor.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Thor shouted out as the swirling light from sky comes down to them as the light crashes through them. Anna approaches her sister watching the red sky as her tears fell from cheeks.

"Elsa…are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm alright, Anna" Elsa wiped her tears then holds her baby gently, Anna puts her hand on her shoulder then smiles at her sister "He will come back for you, Elsa, he swear it with all his heart" Elsa smiled but still lonely inside for she misses the love of her life already "Yes, and I will be waiting for him"

~10 years later, December 25, 1859, Norway~

It was a beautiful day in Arendelle where today is Christmas, Elsa and Anna's favorite holiday. The people of Arendelle prepared decorations for the kingdom, many of the children were very excited that they waited for Santa Claus to bring their presents. Inside the castle, where Queen Elsa was writing a letter to Rapunzel, who is now a Queen of Corona 3 years from now, telling her that she will be invited to her 15th anniversary's coronation day and ask if can stay here for a while in Arendelle, while still writing there was a knock on the door "Yes, come in" It was Anna and her 4 year old daughter named Heidi who resembles her sister a lot when she and Elsa were young back then "Hello Elsa, Merry Christmas" Elsa smiled leaves her letter on the table and greets her as well "Merry Christmas to you too, Anna" She looks down at her niece "And Merry Christmas, Heidi" The 4 year old girl smiled widely at her aunt and cheerfully greets her as well "Merry Christmas! Auntie Elsa!" Both Anna and Elsa laugh as Elsa asked her little niece "If I may ask, Heidi, where is your brother, Joseff?" Heidi's shoulder went up meaning she doesn't know where her big brother could be. Elsa nodded "Heidi dear, why don't you go play in the living with Olaf he may need some company while your mother and I need to have little chat, can you do that for me, sweetie?" Heidi nodded "Ok!" She kissed her mother and her aunt then waved her hand goodbye at them then Anna closed the door while Elsa looked out from the window thinking of her husband who lives millions of miles from the skies, Anna approaches to her giving her sister a soft pat in her shoulder. "You're still waiting for him, aren't you? Elsa looks at her sister waiting for her answer "Yes, I've been waiting, Anna, for so long…so long" Anna embraces her sister with affection and love "He still loves you and you know that" Elsa nodded slightly "I know" They let go of each other then went out of the study room, Elsa gave Anna a list of things that were needed to be prepared for the party tonight "Anna why don't go prepare the party while I will wake up Lilliana and dress her up for tonight , ok? Anna nodded as she leaves her sister behind.

Elsa walks through the hallway slowly thinking of Loki remembering the day what he said before the day he left _"Elsa, you should know that I love you and I will never leave you, no matter what happens I will find a way to see you again" His face met hers then looked into her icy blue eyes with his emerald green eyes "…and…I will return for you, My love" _She smiled on what Loki had said, she still believes in his words but doubts on when he will return. As she reaches to the room of Lilliana, she opened the door and went inside of her room, it was a little a bit different since the day when Lilliana was just a few days, now a little girl sleeping in her bed peacefully, and Elsa smiled at her lovingly. She rubs her silky white blonde hair and whispers to her "Hey…Lilliana, wake up sweetie" The little girl's eyes slowly opened showing her color of grey eyes and smiled at her mother, her appearance that Odin describe was right for she was fairly beautiful and her hair was white blonde wavy flowing hair down to her thighs then her skin was pale yet it suited her perfectly as some say "good morning, mother" Elsa placed a small kiss from her soft hair "good morning, do you know what today is" Lilliana smiled widely and sits up "It's Christmas day, isn't it?" Her mother nodded with approval as she tells her to get dressed for the party "Yes, now go on and get dressed, I already told Gerda to get dressed for you, ok?" But before Elsa could reach the door "Mother" She turned around and faced her daughter "Yes, my dear" Lilliana went in silence for a moment while sitting in her bed "What was father like?" Elsa was surprised that she mentioned her lover, it's been years since Lilliana always heard the love story between her mother and father, but never know what he really looks like. She approached to her and knelt both of her knees on the floor and puts her hands to the little princess' lap "Well…He's-"The door was knocked as Elsa sighed then looks Lilliana who was waiting for her answer "We'll talk about this later ok" She nodded "Come in" The door was opened as Gerda went into the room then curtsied in front of Elsa and lilliana.

"Your majesty, you called for me?"

"Yes, I did, I want you to prepare a dress for Lilliana for the party tonight and look after while I'm working for the preparation for the party with Anna, Understood?" Elsa replied in regal tone.

"Yes, your majesty" She nodded as Elsa kissed Lilliana in the cheek then leaves the room and proceeds on going straight to her study room where she will continue to write a letter for Rapunzel.

While Arendelle was still prepared for the ceremony something happened unexpectedly. Strangers arrived with their 2 ships on board as they raise their red flags with a skull in the middle with octopus' tentacles. One of the Arendelle's guards were approaching the arrival of the visitors as the 2 ships landed on Arendelle, A brown haired man went down from the ship first, he had an eye patch on his left eye and wears his formal outfit with a dark red coat while the other hazel brown haired man yet young in his late teens from the other ship went down as well was his son, he wears the same outfit like his father but a different color of brown on his coat, the guards walk towards the two strangers from their coast and one of them ask if they are invited to the Queen's party.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, do you have an invitation for the Queen's party?"One of the guards asked politely as the man answered in a formal manner "Yes, I have been invited to this kind of party".

"Then may we see your invitation and give us your name and status, please?" the guard asked as the man puts out his gun and he shots the guard in the head "Here's my invitation" the guards raise their swords as the man raises his hand, signals his troops on board to fire their targets. As they are done killing the guards he said his name in front of the dead guard that he shot first "And my name is Wolfgang von Strucker" He looks at his son beside him "Find the demi-god, Baron, find it while you still can, is that understood?" Baron looked at him straight "Yes father" His father saluted the troops and said "Hail Hydra!" The troops shouted with all their might "HAIL HYDRA!"

As the people of Arendelle were continuing to prepare, they heard a full of gunshots when Hydra was attacking the kingdom of Arendelle, many of the villagers were injured while some of the guards were killed or seriously injured. Baron and his father killed many guards as they can kill until they reach to the castle where a lot of guards take their position and attacked. Baron raises his sword then proceeds on slashing them one by one with a swift move for Baron was skilled a hand-to-hand combatant, swordsman, and marksman, his father taught him in a strict manner and made him very consummate military strategist. After the bloody fight they've encountered, they ran towards to the queen's study room for they crashed the doorway where the Queen Elsa was standing in front of them, as she readies herself to fight. Baron's father laughs evilly as he approached the Queen.

"You must be the Fair Queen Elsa of Arendelle, for who she controls the winter itself if I'm correct"

"Don't underestimate me Stranger for you may still survive this cold power I control" Elsa threatened him in a Queenly manner yet deadly in her eyes as she prepares herself. He was impressed, of course, for he heard the Queen can make a very strong blizzard in one strike but was not completely that impressed.

"I have survived worse than you think your majesty"Elsa looked at him suspicious as she observes his every move he make, Baron's father continues to speak "for I'm looking for something that I really want" She asked him coldly "And what is that exactly?" He raises his head highly then spoke "I've heard rumors that there is a half immortal here in Arendelle or should I say a half Asgardian, if that's what I've heard". She widens her eyes on what he had said _"A half Asgardian"_ She thought, while having an unfortunate conversation, Lilliana runs inside the room "Moomm!" she cried looking for her as she was shocked when she saw two men standing in front of her, Baron on the other hand, was about to do something horrible to her as Elsa stopped him "Stop, please spare her and I'll give the information you want , she has nothing to do with this" Lilliana was shaking with fear for she was scared of the man in front of her "Mommy I'm scared" Elsa smiled at her daughter one last time, thinking that this is the last time they will never see each other again "Don't worry sweetie, I'll handle this" Lilliana nodded then looks at that man again staring at her coldly as she ran outside from the doors. Baron's father approaches to her slowly as she attacks him with her ice powers, he dodges from Elsa striking him, but as she continues to shoot her ice powers at him, baron grabbed her hands on her back then hand cuffs her. Elsa struggles to let go trying to use her powers to break but Baron whispers to her in a deadly voice "Don't dare move, my Queen for this is no ordinary hand cuff you're wearing for this is made from a very rare metal that it is from here but from the outside world" his gripped was so strong as his father knelt his left knee then looks at her "Now tell me, who is it? Who's the half blooded Asgardian?" Elsa made a little lie to protect Lilliana for she is a Half Asgardian "There are no Half Asgardians here, it's just a myth, a legend, a story told by people!" He smirked as he continues to threaten her "You're lying, my calculation says that there's a one half immortal here in Arendelle, We're not leaving until we find what we are looking for…or else… the people you cared who will suffer, the fault will be in your hands, Queen Elsa" She sighed in defeat as her tears were coming from eye as she was about to make a huge sacrifice for her family, her people and her kingdom "If I tell you…will you promise to leave my family, my people and my kingdom alone" He nodded in a serious manner as she continues "It's me, take me as your prisoner" Baron and his father smiled evilly as he spoke mercilessly "I'm afraid, I won't be taking prisoners today" Elsa widens her eyes for she was hit in the head by baron. Her sight turns black and what happens to her will be seen unknown.

Lilliana ran as fast as she could when she saw Kristoff fighting the Hydra soldiers while Anna uses a lute as her weapon as she swings hard in the enemy knocking him unconscious "Uncle Kristoff! Auntie Anna!" They were surprised that Lilliana was in the middle of the battle, Kristoff questions her quickly "Lilliana, what's wrong?!" Lilliana breathe heavily as quickly as she can "its mother, she in trouble!" Kristoff and Anna were shocked as she cried loud "Elsa!" as they all ran towards to Elsa's study but as soon as they got there, the room was messed up with books scattered on the floor, desk destroyed, glasses were shattered, everything but…Elsa was gone and so were the enemies. Anna breathes quickly as she ran outside of the castle, when she went out, the enemies were retreating, and she cried out loud her sister's name "ELSA! *pants* ELSA!" Kristoff embraces her tightly along with her children, Joseff and Heidi then Lilliana, her niece puts on arms to her aunt's neck cries with tears from her cheeks for she didn't believe that her mother was gone. Sad moments after this tragedy happened, Lilliana in her night gown went out in the garden where moonlight shone upon her as she sat down crying for the loss of her mother, as she continues to cry something happens strangely to her as she begins to glow with a blue aura around her. She panicked as she cried for help "Help!Auntie Anna! Uncle Kristoff! Help!" Kristoff and Anna went outside quickly as they were shocked that their niece was glowing in a blue aura "Lilliana, what happened to you?" Anna asks as she rushes to her niece then holds both of her hands "I-I don't know Auntie" Then Lilliana was starting to transformed slowly into a blue star "Auntie, Don't let go!" Anna holds her hand tightly but suddenly Lilliana's hands were vanishing "Lilliana, it's alright, you'll be ok" Anna tries reassure that she will be fine but Lilliana is scared and frightened "N-No, don't leave me, please! I don't want to be alone!" Anna puts her hand to her cheek rubbing her thumb into hers "You'll never be alone…I promise, Lilliana" She cries as she knows that her time has come to a new start for Lilliana, Elsa told Anna about what happened when Lilliana was healed by the All father, Odin, but gives her a condition from him one day when her daughter turns 10 years of age she will become a blue star far away from the dark skies. Lilliana nodded slightly accepting her fate but still doesn't want to leave her aunt and uncle behind along with her cousins and Olaf then Sven. Suddenly Lilliana no longer human transforms now into a full blue star as she shot up into the sky. Kristoff and Anna looking up at her flying straight into the stars.

~200 years after the tragic war happenings in Arendelle, April 14, 2014, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, Washington D.C~

After 200 years, the world has changed since modern technology was increasing a lot of weapons, gadgets and more. In Triskelion, S.H.E.I.L.D's Headquarters where a red headed woman in her formal outfit wearing a black coat sleeves, a black pencil skirt and a high heeled shoes sitting in her laptop looking for information that Nick Fury had requested after the incident where Hydra took over shield last year. She looked on every file and entering secret codes that were locked in classified until she found a file that stated "**Ice woman from Norway"**. She clicked the file then read every word and calls Nick Fury, she typed the number from her phone then started to ring.

"Nick Fury, its Agent Romanoff" She breathe in sigh then continues to answer "I've found it".

**Hey so I just want tell you that this chapter was after the events of frozen. The scene in the end was after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier where Black Widow found a secret file from hydra "Ice woman from Norway"... Of course you know exactly who is this Ice Woman from Norway. So I hope you like it! ;)**


End file.
